


Across Time and Space

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, The Abyss (1989)
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Crossover, Deus Ex Machina, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aliens save their friends from Earth...and then they arrive somewhen/where else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbirds/gifts).



No one knew who was more surprised when the Long Sleep ended and they found themselves on a new planet. Angel Reef, as the city of the aliens had been known, was a space ship. Lindsey, One-Night, Catfish....they'd all known that when they settled the second diving platform near it.

They'd contacted Virgil when the wars above became too predominant, along with the other seafarers they trusted, promising them safety. Hippy had been enthusiastic from the beginning, and none of them really had much beyond each other when it came to life. Even Jammer came along, to be closer to the Angels he didn't quite understand but loved to watch.

But for all of the excitement of being on a new planet with two moons and new oceans with dolphins that weren't quite like the dolphins they had known, it was only the beginning. And again, it was Lindsey who made first contact. She charmed the tiny little flying lizards, looking to the rest of the humans like miniature dragons. Then, while Lindsey was playing in among a swarm of the creatures investigating her, a giant version, as large as a small airplane, appeared, and a woman was astride her neck.

The downward draft of cold air was nothing, as Lindsey took in the straps, the leathers, the way the woman carried herself in such a regal pose on the giant neck.

"Hello?" she called to the woman, who was flanked quickly by a bronze and a brown, both with men aboard the necks.

 _It is a woman. The little cousins did not make it up._ Surprise rode highest in Ramoth's voice, as she spoke to her rider.

 _Then we land, and learn the mystery of why there are humans living and fishing along these islands, that are not among the numbers banished to the chain,_ Lessa said in turn, letting that pass to Mnementh and receiving an agreement.

Life on Pern was certain to be interesting, again, with a new mystery to unravel, she thought.


End file.
